


A choice

by Jvhana_Lopez



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jvhana_Lopez/pseuds/Jvhana_Lopez
Summary: Sms: Mans choice dick over verjina woooowlonger sms: Thomas feels guilty over a choice he made, Teresa walking into the room telling him good news with
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 5





	A choice

His hand touched the cold walls, his eyes landing on the floor, the cold air hitting his skin and harsh breaths escaping his mouth. He waited for Teresa, the room was dull, footsteps coming close with such an attitude that came with it. Biting his lip, fear of such secrets he kept might spill out of his mouth if he made the wrong move. The passcode to the door being typed in, the door being outed with a rush of air being forced in.

Teresa standing there, her white coat that she wore proudly with a bright smile on her face. The guilt panging his heart, the choice he made long ago eating him up and destroying all the work they had made over the years. 

“Tom, You will not believe the results!”

She rambled about it, how it was going as planned. The plan to save the world as they promised to Ava. Her eyes twinkled with happiness in them. Her smile grows wider as she speaks about success. His throat drys as she continued to speak, all his friends that were in the maze paying a price for such a big thing. It panged his heart at the pain they went through when losing their friends from the grievers that would kill and leave no survivors when trapped in the maze. 

Watching Newt try to kill himself was killing him, as he watched the others suffer. His mind filling with what if’s,   
clenching his fist, his mind begging to tell Teresa what he had done. A hand on his face, her face close to his, blue eyes looking into his brown ones with raven hair falling down her shoulder. Worried eyes looking at him.

“Tom, are you okay?”

He backed away from her, pulling away from her, his sucking air. Pulling her to the corner of the room, hiding behind a wall. 

“Whatever they about me, I had to do Teresa, I had to-“

The door being slammed open, with armed men rushing into the room. Searching for him, his heart beating fast with tears filling his eyes. 

“What did you do..?”

“I couldn’t keep watching them die”

Being pulled away from her, her eyes filled with fear when they started to take him away from her. Walking towards him, guards block her from getting to him. A frantic look on her face, trying to grab him knowing he’d be gone. He did the right thing he thought. The Right Arm would save his friends. His stomach felt like it was being twisted nonstop. He did the right. He did.

“Thomas!” 

Teresa screamed trying to reach him. The last thing he saw before blacking out

Waking up, throwing something, coughing fit. “Hello?” coughing more,where the hell was he, he couldn’t remember a thing. “HELLO?” Boxes were near him with some ropes, a loud screeching was heard looking around only seeing darkness. He was being lifted up somewhere. It only got fast. Banging the walls, fear filling his body “HEY! HEY SOMEONE HELP ME!” Banging the wall before the box stopped, falling on the ground. The top of the box opening, male voices and snickers were coming from the top of the box. Light hitting his face. Boys looking down at him, a boy jumping into the box with him.

“ Day one greenie, Rise and shine”


End file.
